Possession and Obsession
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: It's a Halloween costume party and Sam finds the perfect outfit. One of an Egyptian Princess who lived to find a husband and was killed. What happens when she possesses Sam to get to Danny? Will he figure it out in time to save her?
1. Lotus Ghost and a Costume Party

**Ok, I drew a picture on fanart-central and I'm finally getting around to writing the fanfic. I hope you like it. Btw, the Egyptian theme came from King Tuck. I wanted to draw Sam in an Egyptian dress and that's where I got idea for fanfic. It's a very long, somewhat complicated story. Well, ONWARD!** **(Hey, the title rhymes. Hee hee)

* * *

**

_**Possession and Obsession**_

**Chapter One**

_Lotus Ghost and a Costume Party_

"Come on, come all! I have for sale Egyptian and Indian artifacts. See this fine lamp and this lotus flower jewelry box." A fairly old woman in a sari sat in a fancy tent, waving to a table of lovely items.

"Hey, that looks cool." Sam ran into the tent. "What do you have?" she asked. The woman held up a wooden box with lotus flowers painted in gold.

"This jewelry box from Egypt. It also comes with this." she held up a green vase with an orange face painted on it and a candle." Sam considered both items.

"How much?" she asked.

"Both of these are for twenty five dollars. But there's more. I'll throw in this dress and tiara for only fifty more dollars. Both are worth hundreds." She gestured to a white dress with a gold and purple neck piece and belt and a black gem at the heart and a gold and purple tiara for the forehead with the same black gem.

"How much more would it cost for those for matching bracelets and sandals?" she asked.

"Ten dollars."

"So all together that is eighty-five dollars?" Sam asked. The woman nodded. Same pulled her wallet out and handed her a one hundred dollar bill. "I'll take it. Keep the change." The woman smiled and carefully folded the dress into tissue paper. Then she put the tiara and bracelets into the jewelry box and wrapped that in tissue. Finally, she wrapped up the candle.

"Enjoy!" Sam took the bundles and nodded. She carried the stuff out of the bazaar to the parking lot where her limo was waiting for her. She opened the door and slid in.

"Did you find anything, miss?" the driver asked. Sam buckled her seatbelt.

"Mmm-hmm, this cool Egyptian stuff. Let's head home." The driver pulled out of the parking lot and drove her home.

* * *

Sam hurried to her room and unwrapped her stuff. She hung the dress up.

"I am so going to win that costume contest tonight. Better go and dye my hair." She took a robe and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. The jewelry box on her head started to glow green and it rattled around.

A female ghost with green hair, pupil-less orange eyes, and elbow length black hair with orange around the outside. (You'll have to see the picture to know what I mean) She had a diamond shaped black gem on her forehead, like the one on Sam's dress and tiara. She did not have legs but a light blue ghost tail. She wore a strapless, navel baring and pretty slutty blue top and matching arm warmers.

"Finally, I'm free!" she sighed, looking around. "Where is that girl I am to possess?" she asked, annoyed. "I hope she is prettier than the last one. I can't find a handsome husband if I possess an ugly wench." A knock came on the door.

"Sam?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Eep!" The ghost hid under Sam's bed and peeked out.

"Come in!" Sam yelled from the bathroom. The door opened and her mom looked in.

"You little friend Danny is here."

"WHAT? Tell him to wait a little while." Sam ran out into her room, a towel wrapped around her head and she wore a purple robe and fuzzy slippers. She quickly hid her dress. "OK, he can come up now." Mrs. Manson gave her a strange look but left to fetch Danny.

_"Hmm...that girl is perfect."_ The ghost smirked to herself. Danny walked into the room and the ghost's eyes widened. _"Who is HE?"_

"Hey Sam!" He gasped as his ghost sense went off. "Ghost?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused. He looked around but shrugged.

"Ghost sense went off. Must be the box ghost outside somewhere. I'll worry about it later." Sam smiled slightly. The ghost looked back and forth between the two.

_"Are they together? He seems to like her. Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought."_

"Ready for the costume party tonight, Danny?" Sam asked. "It's going to be awesome."

"I know Tuck is going to gorge on all of the Halloween candy they're handing out." Sam laughed.

"What are you going as?" she asked.

"I considered going as Danny Phantom, but I get the feeling someone will attack me. So, i changed my mind. It's a surprise." Sam rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, I came by to see if you wanted to go to the movies."

"Sorry Danny, I can't. I'm already getting myself ready for tonight." Danny gave her a look.

"Why?" he asked.

"The party is in two hours and I want to look perfect." Danny slapped his forehead.

"I'm an idiot. I thought the party was in four hours. I'd better go and get ready myself. Later!" He ran out of the room and Sam returned to the bathroom. The ghost emerged from under the bed.

"Hmm...that Danny...he's perfect to be my husband. And this Sam girl is perfect as my host." The ghost smirked and looked at the jewelry box. "Foolish girl, she has all I need to possess her. I am the Lotus Ghost and I will be unstoppable." The ghost took the candle and tied it to her waist before phasing into the dress, causing it to glow for a little while.

Sam blow dried her hair and straightened it. She smiled. Her black hair was left down with two locks in front of her ears with purple highlights. (Again, picture to understand it) Sam put on some light purple eye shadow and lip stick. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed she had spent a half hour on her hair and make up.

"Crap!" She hurriedly put on her tiara and two wrist bracelets then the other two upper arm bracelets. Finally, she put on the dress. The moment it was one, she felt a little bit weak. "Ugh...wha?" She shook her head and the weakness was gone. "Oh, that was weird." She put on her sandals and looked at her reflection. Admittedly, she looked pretty good. A half hour to go. She walked downstairs.

"Are you ready to go, Miss?" the butler asked. She nodded and he escorted her to the limo. She got in and he closed the door. The driver pulled out of the driveway and they went down the road to the place where Dash was throwing the party.

Dash had invited the whole school. Same was only going to win the contest and rub it in Paulina's face. She smirked at the thought. Sam looked to see her purse sitting next to her. She had left it in the car earlier. When she dug around, she found the class ring Danny had planned to give to Valerie.

Suddenly, she felt something strange. The slight weakness. Her hand seemed to act on its own accord. It slipped the class ring on her finger. She blinked and stared at it. Why had she done that? She could not will herself to take it off. Peculiar!

"Miss, we are here." Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the limo. They were a block away from the party. She didn't want people to find out she was rich.

"Thanks!" The driver nodded and drove away. Sam walked down the block to the building where the party was being held.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Please review.**


	2. Unusual Flirting

**WOW! I got fourteen reviews in one day. YAY! Thank you everyone, I'm happy you like my fanfic. Here's your reward, chapter two.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_Unusual Flirting_

Sam walked into the building and gasped slightly. It was awesome! The entire place was designed like an old graveyard. Skeletons and cob webs hung around the fake tomb stones. Rubber bats hung from the ceiling and stuffed cats were on the tables. People in costumes danced to techno music. Some costumes were silly but others were pretty good.

Paulina was...dressed as a fairy princess? Sam resisted the very high urge to vomit. She did gag, but avoided losing her lunch.

"Sam, are you OK?" a familiar male voice asked. She turned to see Tucker looking at her in concern. He was dressed as a vampire and it looked pretty cool.

"Yeah! I just saw Paulina and...and...it's too horrible to think about." she pointed to Paulina.

"She looks hot, as always."

"Tuck, I'm a goth. Pink is my worst nightmare. Happy sugar rainbows can be used to kill me. Fairy princesses disturb me greatly. Add that to the shallow wench I hate and you have something bad enough to make me throw up." Tucker blinked at her and looked over atPaulina again.

"I still think she looks hot." Sam punched him in the head. "OW! What the heck was up with that?" he yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and get some worm gut punch." She led him to the snack table and poured them glasses of yellow liquid with gummy worm bits floating around. She sipped it. "Yum! Tropical punch." Tucker also took a sip.

"Look! Loser and loser together!" a oh so familiar preppy voice sneered. They turned to see Paulina. Sam gagged again.

"Paulina, your hideous costume makes me want to puke. I'll seriously throw up all over you unless you go away...NOW." Paulina screamed and ran.

"Personally, I think that was the scariest thing for her to imagine all night." Sam smirked.

"I think you're right." They laughed and sipped more punch.

"Hey guys!" They turned and gasped. Danny stood there dressed as his evil ghost half.

"Danny, that costume is so cool!" Tucker cried. Danny smiled.

"Nobody will recognize this half because he exists out of time so I have nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"How did you get your skin that color? And the fiery hair?" Tucker asked.

"Make up and I actually went to the ghost zone and asked some ghosts. Somehow, they made this wig..."

"Are you sure it's not gonna blow up or set you on fire?" Sam asked.

"It's not! I asked Clockwork to check it out for me. He said it was fine." Suddenly, Sam felt something weird. Like when she put on the class ring, She couldn't control it.

"You look hot in the costume!" she blurted. Sam blinked and looked around, confused. "Huh?" Danny stared at her, equally confused.

"Um...thanks?" he answered uncertainly.

"Seriously, you look so buff. Do you work out?" she asked without any awareness that she was saying something totally unusual. Danny and Tucker blinked.

"Um...if you count ghost hunting as working out..." Danny answered.

"Sam...are you flirting with Danny?" Tucker asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked, seriously confused. "What just happened now?" She looked at the punch. "Maybe I should stop drinking punch for a while." With that, she threw her cup away.

"Sam, are you OK?" Danny asked. "You seem a little bit...off."

"I'm pretty sure I'm OK. Guess that punch made me a bit weird."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." Danny started to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you at least going to dance with me?" she asked, grabbing his arm. He looked at her but failed to notice her eyes were orange.

"Um...sure?" he answered.

"DJ! Play a slow song next!" Sam yelled. The DJ gave her a thumbs up and Danny blushed. What was going on with Sam? She was acting really weird.

_"Think of Me"_ from Phantom of the Opera played. Sam dragged Danny onto the dance floor and put her arms on his shoulders. He hesitantly put his hands on her waist and they slow danced. A few other couples joined them. Tucker stood on the sidelines, staring in amazement. Valerie seemed to kind of glare in their direction every once in a while.

"Isn't this nice, Danny?" Sam sighed.

"I guess..." He gave her a small smile. The song soon ended. "Well I guess I'll go..."

"Why? Is there another girl?" Sam growled, suddenly hostile. Danny stared at her.

"Huh?"

"You're going to that Paulina girl, aren't you? That shallow little wench? How could you?" she yelled. People stopped and stared.

"Sam, you're making a scene..."

"DANNY FENTON! How could you leave me for that hideous, mind controlling, zombie?" she shouted.

"Sam, what on Earth are you doing?" Danny asked, rather frightened. She blinked and her eyes weren't orange anymore. (Not that he noticed)

"I don't know. What am I doing?" she asked. He stared at her.

"You were yelling at me."

"I was? Why?" she asked.

"You were saying I was going to go off with Paulina..."

"YOU'RE GOING OFF WITH PAULINA?" she yelled.

"No, no!" he cried, holding his hands up. "I was going to go talk to Tucker."

"Oh, well go ahead. I won't stop you." He stared at her for a second before rushing off. Sam scratched her head. "What the Hell just happened?" she wondered. "I can't remember anything." She shrugged and walked away to mingle with someone.

"Tucker, don't you think Sam is acting a bit weird tonight?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"She's been flirting with you. But you should be happy. After all, you do like her."

"Of course I like her, she's my friend." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I mean you **like** her." Danny blushed.

"What? That's crazy."

"Oh please, Danny. Everyone in the school knows you two have a thing for each other." Danny didn't answer but he looked at Sam who was talking to some goth girl.

* * *

**And that's the update. If you're wondering why Sam can snap out of the possession, it's cause** **the ghost is only in the dress so she is not fully possessing Sam. Don't know why the ghost prefers it that way, I guess she's just special. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Seductive Behavior and Mind Control

**I LOVE you people. You all review me and I feel so loved. Thank you! Here is the next update. Also, I put the link to the picture at the end of my profile. Check it out.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Seductive Behavior and Mind Control_

_"Ugh, stupid girl. I can't control her fully from this dress but I'm not strong enough to phase into her. Maybe I'm doing this wrong. Tapping into her conscious mind only works temporarily. Hmm...maybe tapping into her emotions will work better."_ Sam's eyes turned orange again and she smirked in Danny's direction.

"Ashley, I'll talk to you later." The goth girl nodded and Sam walked in Danny's direction. She pretended to look scared, ran over, and grabbed his arm. "Danny, there's a ghost outside!" she cried.

"What?" he gasped. She nodded.

"I saw it! Come, I will take you to it." She pulled him out of the building outside. It was night and only a street light provided illumination. "There! In the alley!" she cried, pulling him into the darkness.

"Where is it?" he asked, preparing to change.

"Is that really what you want to know?" she asked lustfully.

"Sam, what if the ghost in dangerou–" He was cut off by her lips pressed against his own. Her fingers played with his hair and his eyes widened.

"Looks like I'm getting more dangerous than any old ghost you hunt, Danny." A blush spread onto his cheeks.

"S-Sam...w-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"You'll find out as I do it." She smirked and he noticed her hands running down his stomach to the zipper of his pants.

"SAM!" he yelled, pushing her back. "A-are you crazy?"

"What's the matter Danny? Are you not ready?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'ready?'" he demanded. "What's the matter with you Sam?"

"Don't you get it? I can't mask these feelings forever."

"F-feelings?"

"For you, Danny. The hot, strong half ghost boy. Do you know how long I have watched you find and wondered how you could handle me? Longing to have you hold me in those ghost fighting hands of yours." She took his hands and put them on her waist. He gulped.

Danny liked Sam. We all know this. But, this sudden lustful side of her kind of frightened her. Maybe she felt like this when he was under Ember's spell. No, he did not try to ape her. He felt like she was trying to rape him and force herself on him.

"Sam, we're way too young for what you have in mind."

"Age doesn't matter, Danny." Her voice was almost a groan. In the darkness, he could make out her eyes. He did not notice the orange again but saw her hunger. She **wanted** him.

_"A little more and you will give in to your male desires, Danny. Once you seduce_ _her, you will fall into my binds. I will ensnare you, Danny, and you will be mine forever."_

"Say you love me, Danny. Then show me your love." Danny stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Say that you love me." He gulped again and actually started to sweat a bit. Oh God, she was started to cause heat to build up. It felt like his hormones were going to catch fire. Once those flames burned he would lose all control.

"No Sam, we can't do this." He had to stop her...NOW. She kissed him again, this time more roughly. His desires didn't allow him to fight her. She moved from his lips and started to hungrily kiss his neck, pulling his jumpsuit away from the skin. Danny couldn't help but moan slightly. Despite his better judgement, he had to admit it felt good. (I'm starting to weird myself out by writing this. Well, it's gotta be put in because the ghost is pretty much a whore...no offence to the ghost but at this point...ya know what, forget it)

"Don't fight it, Danny!" Sam whispered, but it wasn't her voice. She almost clawed him. "Fall to me. Strip me of my clothes and show love to me." Danny's eyes widened.

"NO!" He pushed her off of him and she fell into a wall with a loud grunt. Danny ran his hand on his neck, her kisses almost burned into his skin. "Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Evil laughter filled the air and Sam's eyes went blank. Orange and blue fog surrounded her.

"You catch on faster than desired. My, aren't you perfect?" Danny gasped.

"She was being controlled?" The laughter grew louder and the fog consumed Sam's body. When it cleared, she was gone. "SAM!" Danny yelled.

* * *

**That chapter so totally weirded me out. Too much seduction. Well, now the ghost has carried Sam off somewhere. I'll have to think about this...ok, I got an idea. If you all review me as much as you did tody and yesterday, I'll find time to update tomorrow. Until next time, ciao.**


	4. Nyula

**Okies, I was asked very nicely to update today so I will.** **Thank you so much for reviewing. I got one sort of flame review, but that's ok. Last chapter was really creepy to me as well. But I swear, my stories will not be rated "M" anytime soon.No more seductive mometns like that, but there will be mentions of Sam trying to have sex with him a few times in the chapter and maybe later. I dunno, we'llsee.HUZZAH! ONWARD!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_Nyula_

"Well, I didn't want to have to disappear to fast. Looks like my plan is temporarily set back." The Lotus Ghost looked at Sam who was just laying on the ground with her head on a pillow, her eyes blank. "It's your fault! You didn't successfully seduce him. Now I'll have to make him my husband going the long way."

The ghost sighed, slapping her forehead. She floated back and forth, almost like pacing. They were in an old warehouse about a mile away from Amity Park. Sam had still not come out of her soulless trance.

"Hmm...you know, you could actually serve as bait. Danny clearly likes you. Yes, perhaps this will make it all easier." The ghost looked at the class ring on Sam's finger and smirked. She took the ring off her finger and saw the engraving. "HA! She's too clueless to even notice this." The ghost tossed it and caught it.

Sam laid on the dusty wooden floor, still motionless. She seemed dead, her skin white, her lips parted and pale, and her eyes soulless. The Lotus ghost pursed her lips and noticed sam's eyes start to return to normal. She pulled out the candle Sam had bought with her clothes and lit it.

Orange smoke swirled from the flame of the white candle in the green vase that had a demonic face painted on it. The face was glowing red and almost seemed to cackle wickedly. Sam breathed the smoke and gasped slightly. A dry expression came onto her face.

"Yessss..." the Lotus ghost hissed. "Now I shall gain more power from you. You are my loyal servant. I am Nyula, your master. You shall obey me, is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes, master!" Sam answered hollowly. Nyula chuckled darkly. The candle continued the give off the orange smoke. It snaked around Sam like arms.

"I want Danny as my husband. You will surrender your soul to me and become a vessel in twenty-four hours. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes...I understand." Nyula smirked and set the candle next to Sam.

* * *

**With Danny and Tucker**

"Sam was being possessed by a ghost?" Tucker cried. Danny nodded.

"Yes! And the ghost kidnapped her."

"And she tried to rape you?" Tucker asked, trying not to laugh. Danny gave him a glare.

"Would you please let that one go?" Danny snapped. Tucker laughed out loud.

"Sorry Man, I couldn't resist." Danny groaned slightly.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. "Her parents are going to be worried sick."

"I can cover for both of you. Go ghost and find her. I'll call her parents and use my P.D.A to disguise my voice as hers and tell them she's sleeping over at Ashley's house and I'll call your folks and tell them you're sleeping over at my place." Danny nodded.

"Thanks man!" he said. Tucker nodded.

"No problem! Now hurry up and go ghost and save your girlfriend." He ran away before Danny could punch him.

"I'll kill him for that one later. Going ghost!" Danny turned into Danny Phantom and flew up into the air. "Where in the world do I look first?" he wondered out loud. "Maybe I should go to the ghost zone for some help." Danny flew to his house and went into his dad's lab and into the portal.

* * *

"The Lotus ghost." 

"Who is that?" Danny asked Clockwork. He gestured to the portal that allowed him to view different time eras. A vision of a desert came and a young woman with black and orange hair, orange eyes, and normal skin appeared riding a horse. She wore the same exact Sam was wearing at the party.

"The Lotus ghost was once an Egyptian princess named Nyula. She spent her life searching for a husband greedily and broke numerous hearts. One day, she was thrown off her horse after leaving a man who recently gave her that jewelry box and broke her neck. She died and her spirit was trapped in that box."

"Let me guess. She sits and waits for a girl to free her and possesses her to try and get a husband." Clockwork nodded.

"Yes! There are two ways she can claim a mortal man as her husband. One, her host has sex with him." (WEIRD!)

"Yeah, she tried that one on me."

"You're lucky she failed. Anyway, number two is by using her demonic candle to slowly suck out the life of her vessel. Within twenty-four hours the girl's soul will wither and die and she can possess the body." Danny's eyes widened.

"Sam! I have to help her."

"Be cautious! Nyula will use that girl as bait to lure you. She may even leave a trail for you to follow."

"What does she really look like?" Danny asked. Clockwork pointed to the screen. A vision of Nyula as a ghost appeared.

"Like that!"

"Clockwork, when she was hitting on me, I remember Sam actually snapped out of it a few times. How did that happen? When a ghost possesses someone..." Clockwork held up his hand.

"Ah, but she did not truly possess her. She was too weak. What she did was phase into the dress your friend wore to that party and got into her mind. Because she only tapped into her mind, the control was temporary. When she tried to seduce you, she tapped into your friend's literal emotions and sexual instincts verses her conscious mind."

"Ugh, I feel like my dad is trying to give me 'the talk.'" Clockwork chuckled.

"I know, it **is** disturbing. But the Lotus Ghost is a seductress. Her spirit has no other purpose." Clockwork shuddered slightly. "I'm starting to creep myself out."

"You're not the only one getting freaked out." They both shuddered. "Where are they now?"

"In an old warehouse. I'm not exactly sure where it is. All I know is that it is a little while away from Amity park." Danny nodded.

"Thank you!" He flew out of the place Clockwork lives and towards the portal to the human world. "I'm coming Sam."

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Danny stopped and looked to see Skulker smirking at him. He sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

"Your pelt on my wall."

"Ok, for about the thousandth time, EW!" Danny yelled. Skulker aimed a blast at him and Danny flew out of the way. "I don't have time for this, I'm in a hurry!" Danny yelled.

* * *

**I'm ending it here. Same drill, I you all are as nice as you have been the past few days and review a lot, I'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Is EVERYONE after me tonight?

**HOLY CRAP! I'VE GOT SEVENTY REVIEWS! My God, I love you people. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have time on the internet.** **Well, HUZZAH! I'm updating.** **Onward!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"_Is EVERYONE after me tonight?"_

"Get out of my way, Skulker." Danny glared. Skulker chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Or you'll what, whelp." Danny flew up and inhaled. He let out his ghostly wail and Skulker roared in protest as he was thrown back. Danny sighed and turned human for a moment. He yelled as he fell.

"Go ghost! Go ghost!" he yelled. He managed to turn back into Danny Phantom. Sighing with relief, he flew up toward the portal.

"You won't get away so easily." He gasped and spun to see Skulker sprout a plasma bazooka-like thing on his arm. It loaded a shot and a blue ball of plasmic energy was blasted at Danny. He went intangible and the blast phased throw him and into the infinite vacuum of the zone.

"And you won't hit me so easily. Skulker, would you just back off?" Danny yelled.

"Why should I?" he growled, blasting missiles at Danny. He narrowly dodged them. "Rrg, hold still!" he growled.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Danny asked, staring at him.

"So I can capture you."

"Wow, you sure convinced me!" Danny said sarcastically. He flew through the portal and to the control, closing it up again. He sighed with relief and flew through the ceiling outside again. "OK, Clockwork said Sam is in an old warehouse somewhere outside of Amity Park."

Danny flew towards the exit of the city when a purple blast hit his side. He yelled out as he was knocked painfully into the wall of a building. Valerie flew towards him at a powerful pace wth her new battle suit.

"What the heck?" Danny yelled to nobody in particular. "Is EVERYONE after me tonight?" he shouted, throwing his arms up in exaggeration. Valerie didn't answer but aimed her gun at him. He flew out of the way. "I need to thank Technus for that upgrade he gave her..." he muttered dryly.

"Get back here, ghost. Today you're finished." Three cubes floated around her and three purple blasts were shot at him. Danny gasped and narrowly evaded them.

"Can't we skip this stupid battle? I need to save S-someone from a ghost who wants to devour her soul." Valerie scoffed and aimed her gun at him again.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with?" she asked. Danny growled and flew up to her so he was face to face with her.

"LOOK! I'm really getting sick of you stalking me and trying to kill me. You're almost as bad as Skulker. I'm telling you for the last time...BACK OFF CREEP!" he yelled before flying out of Amity Park.

Valerie just stood on her board thing, baffled.

Danny flew off in the bleak sky. He sighed, shaking his head in irritation.

"To think I almost asked her out. One of these days that girl is going to push me to far. Her constant stalking and finding me at the worst times gets annoying. Why of all times does everyone have to attack me tonight?" Danny yelled at the sky.

Naturally, nobody answered. He sighed.

"Sam, where are you?" he wondered. "Why on Earth did that ghost have to kidnap you?" he asked.

"What do you think, dipstick? She likes you." He spun to see Ember, Skulker, Technus, the Dragon ghost, Desiree, the Box Ghost, and Lunch Lady. His eyes widened.

"Oh perfect..." he mumbled.

* * *

**Uh oh, all of his enemies are there. I thought this was a good cliffie. Next chapter will more than likely be up tomorrow. I won't make any promises.**


	6. The Ring Saw it All

**Okies, I'm updating! Yay for me! Today is my grandparents' 38th anniversary and I'm gonna try to set up a surprise party for em. So...yay. Here it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_The Ring Saw it All_

"What do you all want?" Danny growled. "I don't have time to fight."

"Oh shut up, we're here to help you." Danny stared at Ember in disbelief.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Because, that stupid Lotus Ghost plans to suck you into oblivion with her."

"And we want to be the ones to do that." Ember nodded at Desiree. Danny blinked.

"OK, I guess that's a good thing."

"It is Danny." Clockwork appeared. "Nyula will suck you into oblivion if she successfully commits her plan."

"Wait, that means Sam will be sucked in as well." Clockwork nodded. "Why are you just telling me this now?" he asked.

"I forgot."

"You're the freaking master of time, how in the world could you forget?" Danny yelled, waving his arms around.

"It happens, give me a break." Danny slapped his forehead.

"Oh my God..."

"Hey, look over there." The Lunch Lady flew down to a weak glimmer on the road and picked something up. She flew back up and held out the class ring. "Does this mean anything?" Danny took the ring and looked inside the band. _Sam._ This was it.

"This is the class ring my dad gave me to give to Sam which I wanted to give to Valerie but ended up giving to Sam to hold." The other ghosts blinked.

"Child, what was the point of telling us that?" Technus asked. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know." Clockwork took the ring in his hand.

"This ring is connected to your friend's spirit. It can tell us what she felt and knew up to the point where she dropped it." Danny's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? What the heck are we waiting for?" he cried.

"Can you make it talk?" the box ghost asked.

"You need magic." Danny scratched his chin and snapped his fingers.

"Desiree, I wish the ring could tell us everything it can tell up." Desiree smiled and cracked her fingers.

"Now you're speaking my language." She waved her hand over the ring and it floated up into the air. A small, pale purple hologram of Sam with her head drooped and eyes closed appeared.

"Sam!" She did not open her eyes. But she spoke.

"An Egyptian ghost which possessed the jewelry box I bought overshadowed my emotions through my dress. She came to lust for Danny and tried to use my feelings for him against me by trying to force me to having sex with him, thereby giving her the power to devour my spirit entirely and force him into marrying her. I hear her plan. She will slowly take my spirit and plans to lead Danny into a trap to try and save me when she will actually capture him and force him to sit and watch." Suddenly, the hologram vanished and the ring fell back into clockwork's waiting palm.

"Sam..." Danny whispered, staring at the ring.

"HA! I knew they liked each other!" Ember yelled, punching the air. "Skulker, you owe me twenty bucks." Skulker grumbled.

"What the heck?" Danny asked, looking at them oddly.

"I bet you liked that goth chick and she liked you back against Skulker. IN YOUR FACE!" Ember yelled, poking Skulker. Danny blinked.

"OK..."

"Nyula has a trap waiting for you. What do you plan to do." Danny scratched his chin then snapped his fingers.

"I know! Box ghost, mind being bait this once?" he asked.

"I am the box ghost, the perfect ghost for bait." Danny blinked.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. OK, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**With Nyula and Sam**

Sam still laid on the ground. The demonic candle was next to her, still burning and giving off the orange smoke. Nyula smirked.

"This is going even faster than intended. Excellent! In forty minutes her spirit will be eradicated. Why is this? Is she weak spirited?" Nyula wondered. Sam sighed slightly as she breathed in more of the orange smoke. Nyula glowed purple and felt herself grow more powerful. "Yes, soon I will have Danny as a husband for all of eternity."

"I don't think so." A green ray blasted Nyula and she fell back into some dusty old crates. She grunted as she clawed her way up, staring manically at Danny, who flew in front of her. "Let her go."

"Danny!" Sam whispered. Nyula hit Danny with an orange blast of her own and he fell back into a wall.

"I don't think so! I'm possessing your little friend permanently. And you and I shall share eternal, wedded bliss." She punched a control box on the wall behind her and a special, glowing blue cage fell and trapped Danny. She flew over and locked it with a key similar to the silver keys in the game they played. Danny grunted and started to struggle as he tried to break out.

"Why can't I get out?"

"That cage is specially designed to trap ghosts. Only I can get you out and that's not going to happen for another...thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes? I thought it took twenty-four hours to drain her soul."

"It should, but she must have a weak spirit that I can drain quickly."

"Oh no...the ring...when her spirit communicated with us it must have exhausted her." Nyula laughed and flew over to Sam who was looking at Danny with a sad look in her glassy eyes. "YOU FIEND!" Danny yelled.

"Oh sweetie, get over it. It's not like you're losing anything. I'm possessing her and you know you like her." Danny glared. "It's a shame you didn't tell her how you felt before. She spent many a night depressed and thinking of her love for you which could never be fulfilled."

"Wait, how do you know this?" he demanded.

"When I overshadowed her through the dress, I saw her memories. She wrote many little love notes and poems dedicated to you. Too bad that won't matter anymore."

"Sam..." Danny whispered.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, Danny has been captured. Now comes the action scenes of the story. Wait patiently for the update.**


	7. Too Late

**HUZZAH! I am gracing you all with another update. Sweet! Oh, and for those who care, my little anniversary surprise went lovely yesterday. I actually ate some of the left over cake for breakfast. Mmm...

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

_Too Late..._

"You're too late to stop me. Where in the ghost zone should we have our wedding?" Nyula asked, grinning and showing her fangs. Danny fell to his knees and stared at the floor blankly. "What's the matter? Have you finally realized it's hopeless?" He chuckled and looked up.

"No it isn't. For...I AM THE BOX GHOST. BEWARE!" he yelled. Nyula backed away, her eyes widened.

"Wha?" she gasped as "Danny" morphed into the box ghost.

"BEWARE!"

"A FAKE!" Nyula yelled. She reached through the cage bars and grabbed the box ghost by the collar of his shirt. "WHERE IS DANNY?" she snarled.

"BEWARE!" he yelled once more and spit into her eyes. She screamed and let him go, trying to wipe the ecto-saliva from her eyes.

"Tonight not your night, Nyula?" an oh too familiar voice asked. She wiped the spit from her eyes and looked up to see Danny floating there with his arms crossed. Nyula narrowed her eyes.

"So, I see you're finally here. It doesn't matter, your little friend is mine." Danny frowned.

"You cannot own a human."

"Her body shall be mine once her soul is drained. Twenty more minutes."

_"I have to stop her quickly or else Sam is doomed. And so am I."_ Danny clenched his fist. "You'll never get the chance. ATTACK!" The ghosts flew in and started to shoot their ghost rays at Nyula. She dodged each and every one of them.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She shot a very strong ray and knocked down Desiree and Lunch Lady at the same time. While Nyula battled it out with the other ghosts, Danny flew over to Sam.

"Sam," he whispered, "are you alright?" She looked at him and her mouth moved a bit but she was too weak to talk. Poor Sam looked terrible. Whiter than the moon with red eyes from tears and cracked, pale lips.

"RRG!" Nyula growled. She inhaled and let out a ghostly wail. Danny's eyes widened.

"H-how can she...?" he stammered. The other ghosts were tossed aside like wet pieces of paper if that even makes sense. Point is, they were slammed into the wall and knocked out. Nyula whirled around on Danny, her eyes mad with rage.

"YOU!" she shrilled, flying over and smacking him. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR RESISTANCE."

"And I'M tired of your face!" Danny growled, punching her off him. "Let Sam go NOW!" he yelled. Nyula chortled.

"Why would I obey a command like that?" she asked. "I am not like the stupid Desiree who obliges to every wish."

"Why in the world do you want to marry me?" Danny demanded.

"Because you're worthy of being a prince. Smart, handsome, and strong." Danny stared at her.

"Prince of what? You're not princess of Egypt anymore. You're not princess of ANYTHING." She shook her head, angered by his words.

"Once I marry you, I will be all-powerful and I can rule the whole world." Danny slapped his forehead.

"How many freaking ghosts want to rule the world already?" he yelled, pretty annoyed by this concept.

"Pretty much all of them!" Clockwork, who just snapped back into consciousness, answered.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Ten more minutes." Danny zapped Nyula with his ghost ray and she fell back. He flew up.

"LET HER GO!" he shouted, blasting her once again. She snarled like a rabid dog at him. She cracked her knuckles and her hands glowed orange and she blasted a barrage of rays at him. He went intangible and they missed him.

"Accept your fate as my eternal husband."

"I'D RATHER BE KILLED!" he shouted.

"You might get your wish." She kept blasting at him and he narrowly dodged.

"Only one attack..." He inhaled and let out his ghostly wail. Nyula grunted in protest and yelled as she was thrown back into containers filled with a flammable substance. The containers blew up. The ghosts went intangible (they all woke up) and Danny created a barrier around him and Sam. He panted as the explosion started to stop and his barrier flickered.

He fell over and the barrier dissipated. Fortunately, the explosion was over. Nyula weakly floated back up. Her arm warmers were torn and her hair was a wreck. She smirked.

"NOW!" She flew to Sam and into her body.

"NO!" Danny yelled. Dam's body floated up into the air. She gave that freaky evil grin and her eyes glowed completely orange. You know, no pupils or irises, just two eye shaped circles glowing one color. "We're too late..."

* * *

**And yet another cliffie. I'm, like, addicted to these things. Await the update.**


	8. Apart Two, Together One

**OH MY GOD! This is the last chapter...unless I actually find the time and the will to write an un-required epilogue. Eh, we shall see. By the way, in my last chapter twenty minutes DID go by. It's my fanfic, pretend that stupid battle was long or something. Now, I shall say my word...ONWARD! (If I find another word I'll try that for my fanfics)

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

_Apart Two, Together One_

"SAM!" Danny cried. Lightening shot against the bleak night sky. Cold air suddenly engulfed them, causing them to shiver.Sam blinked and her eyes now had orange corneas and no visible pupils.

"Oh darling, time to get married!" she growled in Nyula's voice with an evil smirk.

"But I'm only fourteen!" Danny yelled. "I'm not even old enough to drive a car let alone face this kind of commitment."

"You'll get used to it, Punk." He turned to see Johnny 13 on his motorbike and Kitty. She punched him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Um, if you two are here to help me, could you please focus?" Danny asked. They blinked and cleared their throats.

"Shadow, attack!" Johnny commanded. His shadow ghost...thing popped out and flew at Danny.

"NOT ME!" he shouted.

"Shadow, attack the floating girl." Johnny's shadow stopped and looked at "Sam" and it flew towards her. Sam...ok, I'm just saying she's Nyula. Nyula chuckled darkly.

"Oh please." She held out her hand and the Shadow was zapped with bright blue electricity. It roared and retreated back to Johnny.

"Aw crud..." he muttered. Danny stood up somewhat weakly, he was still pretty tired from his ghostly wail but somehow remained a ghost.

"Clockwork, is it too late to save Sam?" Danny asked.

"I'm trying to think of a solution."

"Well, in the meantime, it's time to fight my battle." Danny aimed a ghost ray at Nyula. She gasped and flew out of the way.

"Ha! Missed me, now you have to kiss me." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Danny shot her with a ghost ray.

"I'd rather not." Nyula growled and flew up in front of him.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" she snarled.

"Teen rebellion is natural for a boy his age." Nyula and Danny looked up to see Spectra and Bertrand grinning down at them. "After all of the teens I've dealt with, I've figured this out. Bertrand, do your thing." He smirked and transformed into a giant wasp and started to attack Nyula. She struggled against his toxic stinger.

"OK, enough sitting around!" Skulker growled. Ember nodded and ducked at Bertrand was shot in her direction. He hit the wall and turned into his short, human self. Ember flew up into the air.

"Hey there pop fans, let's get ready to rock." She strummed a power chord and a pink wave of light flew out and hit Nyula.

"I shall have your ghostly form as a trophy." Skulker shot a spider web-like net and pinned Nyula to the wall. Danny flew up in front of her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Be careful Danny or you might destroy your friend's body. Then she really will be gone forever." Danny gasped.

"STOP! Don't hurt her." The dragon ghost stared at him.

"But I was going to incinerate her with a fireball." Danny hung his head.

"No, by hammering at her we're not attacking Nyula. We're attacking Sam." The ghosts backed down and Nyula broke through the net.

"You see now that fighting me is futile. I am indestructible as long as I have a vessel." These words echoed around in Clockwork's brain for a moment. (Wait...ghosts have brains, right? Well, I'll say they do)

"Wait a minute, that's it. Everyone, attack!" Clockwork commanded.

"What?" Danny cried. Skulker shrugged and charged at Nyula with a battle cry. "Clockwork, are you crazy?" Danny yelled.

"No! I remember something. Nyula can only possess a vessel with her demonic candle if it burns. Sam's soul isn't gone, it's in the candle. Danny, destroy it." He flew over to the candle. Nyula shouted in protest and sent the attackers flying.

"Hey Nyula!" Danny called. She looked at him and gasped. He held the candle in his hand. "Say goodbye to your so-called vessel." He threw it up in the air.

"NO!" she yelled. He zapped it with his ghost ray and it shattered into a million pieces. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" she yelled. Sam's body glowed with a purple aura and Nyula was thrown from her body and into a wall. Sam groaned and fell to the ground.

Something hit Danny in the head and fell into his hands. It was the Fenton thermos. "Where'd this come from?" he asked. The boooom-a-rang hit him in the front of the head. "OW!" Finally, the Fenton vehicle thing Tucker and Sam have used burst through the wall.

"Sorry!" Tucker said with a grin. Danny smiled and opened the thermos. He aimed the mouth at Nyula.

"Say goodbye!" The blue stream of light burst out and captured her. She screamed as she was forcibly sucked inside and Danny shut it.

"Now that Nyula is defeated...I CAN HAVE YOUR PELT!" Skulker yelled, sprouting a bunch of guns.

"I think we all know what comes after this."

"CURSE YOU!" Skulker yelled as Danny sucked him, and all of the other ghosts except for Clockwork into the Fenton thermos. He turned human again and Tucker rushed out of the vehicle.

"Dude, that was awesome!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" Danny looked to see he was still wearing his costume. "Great, more spandex..." he muttered sarcastically. (Let's pretend his jump-suits are made of spandex...I think they are) Tucker laughed and Danny removed the flaming wig from his head.

"Danny, once again you have proven your worth. Despite many challenges, you have vanquished yet another powerful foe." Danny shrugged.

"That's my job...sort of."

"See you again in time." Clockwork disappeared and Danny sighed. Sam groaned and shifted around. He hurried over to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Sam? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Tucker retreated to the vehicle and flew it sloppily out of the warehouse...through another wall. Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Danny? What's going on? What happened to Nyula?" she whispered. Danny gave her a small smile.

"It's over, Sam. Let's just say that." She threw her arms around him and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. He stared, very surprised.

"Oh Danny, it was terrible. It felt like I was being torn in half. It felt like she was stealing a part of me." Clockwork floated outside, looking in through one of the holes Tucker had made. He smirked to himself.

"The ghost boy and human girl, apart two, together one. I wonder if they'll figure that out." He flew away.

"You're ok now, Sam. That's all that matters." She nodded. "Can you stand up?" Sam tried but fell down again, her legs sore and weak. "I guess I'm carrying you home." Danny went ghost and picked her up bridal style and phased through the roof of the warehouse.

Tucker watched as he flew away with her. "Looks like I'm taking a ride home alone. Go Danny!" he said before driving off in the vehicle thing.

* * *

**In Amity Park**

Danny flew to Sam's house and phased into her room. It was dawn. The fly home had take longer than he thought. He carefully set her on her bed and she sighed slightly, still tired.

"Um...Sam?" he asked nervously, figuring it was now of never. She looked at him expectantly. "I...I ...n–never mind." She looked at him and blinked. "I should go." He flew from her house to his room and sat on his bed with a sigh "Darn it, I'm such a stupid coward. Why can't I just come right out and say, 'I love you, Sam?'" he asked himself aloud, smacking his forehead.

"You just did." He looked to see Clockwork helping Sam. Danny stared.

"Did...you two just hear that?" he asked, mostly concerned Sam just heard it. Clockwork helped her walk over to him and she sat next to him.

"Yes, I just heard you."

"Clockwork!" Danny cried, hiding his face in his hands.

"Danny, I needed you both to learn how it works between you two. When Sam felt like Nyula was ripping her in half and stealing a part of her, it is because of the bond between you two. Apart you are two, together you are one."

"That sounds like something from a sappy romance novel..." Danny groaned.

"Will you stop hiding your face?" Danny snapped, forcibly shoving his hands from his face.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"So I can do this." She cupped his cheek in her hand, leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I'll leave!" Clockwork said, phasing through the wall. Danny changed back into his human form because it seems if he gets kissed the human emotion shocks him back to human form...yeah, we'll go with that. Sam pulled away and smirked.

"So you love me, huh?"

"Maybe..." He gave her a little grin and she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh God no."

"Good! So...do you love me?" he asked in this fairly annoying voice. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon genius, it's not that hard to figure out." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"True!" And with that, he kissed her.

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**WOW! I loved the way it turned out. The ending didn't suck and it wasn't all cheesy and corny. SWEET! I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I did and so...YAY. Please review. I'll consider an epilogue but I won't make any promises at all.**


	9. Epilogue

**I'm bored so I'm writing an epilogue. If you hate it, pretend it doesn't exist. Yeah, I'm kinda grumpy 'cause I'm tired. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

_Epilogue_

"OK, now all of the ghosts are back in the ghost zone. And I'm finally out of my spandex costume." Tucker and Sam laughed.

"So what happened between you two?" Tucker asked for about the millionth time. Sam and Danny grinned at each other and her took her hand.

"We'll leave that for your imagination to decide. Want to get something at Nasty Burger?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Tucker and Sam answered.

"Lead the way!" Sam said. The three walked over to Nasty Burger and ordered their food then sat in a booth. Sam had her vegetarian salad, Danny ordered a chicken salad to appeal to his girlfriend and not force Tucker to call him a freak for lack of meat. Tucker ordered a Mighty Meaty Cheese Melt, large fries, and a large coke. Danny and Sam? Shared a large strawberry milkshake...with one straw.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple." Tucker pretended to act all girly and bat his eyes while making slurping kissing noises. Sam and Danny grinned evilly and dumped his coke all over his head. "HEY!"

"A cute couple who plots evil pranks and revenge against one annoying Tucker Foley." Tucker rang out his hat. (I forgot what it's called)

"Dudes, that was cold...literally. I think some ice cubes fell into my underwear." (Lol, something like that happened to my friend. My boyfriend dropped a washer down her shirt in gym and it got stuck in her underwear. Oh God it was so funny) Danny and Sam burst out laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY. Now my bottom is cold."

"Dude, that was a bit too much detail!" Danny said through his laughter.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Geeks." They looked to see Paulina and Dash at the side of their table. "Ooh, it's the lovebirds." Dash laughed.

"Yeah! What an adorable Geek couple." Danny took Sam's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks! We're almost as cute a Geek couple as you two. You two are even cuter and Geekier than the collection of fluffy teddy bears Dash keeps in his closet." Paulina and Dash gasped.

"H-how dare you!" Paulina shrieked. Sam smirked.

"The truth hurts. Oh yeah, the ghost boy also has a girlfriend too. A goth like me."

"He likes geeky Goths?" Paulina gasped. "I'd better go and buy some ugly black clothes." She ran out of Nasty Burger.

"See you, crazy!" Sam yelled.

"You're a dead man, Fenton."

"I don't think your cuddly wuddly teddy bears would like that. Wonder what the whole school will think of you." Dash walked away, cursing under his breath.

"Danny you just dissed Paulina and Dash!" Tucker gasped. Danny nodded and put his arm around Sam.

"She wasn't all that anyway. Her skin isn't even flawless." Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't?" Danny shook his head.

"She has a mole. Isn't it obvious?"

"A mole? Where?"

"Heck if I know. Penelope Spectra told me she has one. I'm not going to know."

"Can we stop talking about her please?" Sam asked somewhat dryly. Danny nodded.

"Sure! We can talk about you instead." Sam blushed a bit.

"OK, don't you two start getting all lovey-dovey on me here. I don't want to see you two making kissy faces at each other." (I actually said that before. Heh) Sam and Danny smirked and he kissed her on the lips. Tucker yelled and covered his eyes. "IT BURNS!"

"Oh calm down. When you make out with your girlfriend I'm calling you a filthy hypocrite."

"Danny, I will **never** make out with my P.D.A." Danny and Sam looked at him like this O.O.

"That thought disturbs me greatly." Danny nodded.

"Yes, it does."

"Want to go and catch a movie?" Sam asked.

"You read my mind." The two got up, left some money for the food on the table, and walked out hand in hand.

"What do you think happened to Nyula?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"Who knows..."

* * *

**In the Ghost Zone**

"Mark my words Danny you will marry...ooh, HEY JOHNNY! COME BACK HERE!" Nyula flew after Johnny 13, wearing a white wedding dress and holding out a tux for him. "COME BACK HERE SO WE CAN GET MARRIED."

"AHH!" Johnny yelled as he ran from Nyula AND an enraged Kitten.

"JOHNNY!" Kitten yelled.

"HELP!"

* * *

**AHAHAHA! Oh God, I loved the ending there. I can totally see Nyula flying after Johnny and Kitten with a mallet or something trying to destroy him and he's fleeing and screaming like a little girl. -sigh- Yeah...**


End file.
